


Inspiration

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Alright, so… Bunny is getting ready for Easter when, horror of horrors, he loses al inspiration. He uses all the tricks he’s learned to give himself a creative kickstart, but he still suffers from Art Block. Just when he’s thinking Easter may be ruined Jack shows up to cuase chaos in the Warren. It takes a while to chase off the Winter Spirit, and there’s a huge mess, and- and…And Bunny is suddenly overflowing with inspiration! He’s so busy crafting and painting that he doesn’t even clean up Jack’s mess for a few days. Then the Art Block returns.It’s up to Anon from here. I’d like for Bunny not really understanding what’s going on, which leads to misunderstandings and questions. Can be as romantic or gen as Anon wants.Bonus for Jack somehow being made to model for Bunny."Ah, the “feelings????” stage of the relationship, very important in any ship. Jack models for Bunny and Bunny gets his inspiration back–maybe there are feelings here! Or maybe there’s another explanation.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Kudos: 108
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/2/2015.

“I’m surprised you invited me back here, after the other day,” Jack says. He grins a little nervously. “But I can see that you took care of everything—I hope it wasn’t too difficult.”  
  
Bunny tilts his head skeptically. “If you didn’t want it to be difficult to clean up, why’d you make a mess in the first place?”  
  
“That’s—that’s a really good question.” Jack rocks from his toes to his heels. “Mostly because I don’t have an answer. I knew it would probably make you mad, but that wasn’t my goal. It all seemed like fun at the time. I guess I was just—I don’t know, really excited about getting to hang out with my believers a few more times before Spring really hits, and I swear I don’t intend to mess with that or Easter, I know that after last year you’ve probably still got plenty to make up—”  
  
“I do,” Bunny says. He glances at Jack, then looks out over the Warren. “So I really hope you can manage to stick with your intentions. But actually, preparing for Easter is why I invited you back today.”  
  
Jack looks puzzled, then smiles. “I thought it was early for all that egg painting, but it was fun last time, so I’m game.”  
  
“Eh…it’s not quite that. I’m still working on making the designs that will grow into the paint flowers. Thing is, though…the whole process hadn’t been going too great when you dived in here the other day. And then, well, even in the midst of random snow drifts and leaves blown everywhere, I started finally having some good ideas.”  
  
“So…you want me to mess things up again?” Jack asks. He passes his staff between his hands.  
  
“Well, not really.” Bunny folds his arms. “I just want to see if you being around will help, first.”  
  
“No offense, but if I’m just _around_ , I’ll probably get bored, and then if you don’t have me leave I’ll probably leave some trail of disorder behind me anyway. What do you think about that?”  
  
Bunny scoffs. “Thanks for the warning, I guess.” He sighs. “Look, I know this doesn’t make a lot of sense, but you running wild through the Warren was the only thing that seemed to help my creative slump, and at this point I’m ready to try anything.”  
  
“Um—well—what if I—that is, obviously me making a mess won’t help, so what if it was seeing me? I mean, that’s just as inexplicable, right, and so what if, instead of just hanging around, I…modeled for you.”  
  
Bunny looks over at Jack. He’s…glad that Jack’s suggested this, though that doesn’t make any sense. He doesn’t paint figures on any of the eggs, much less skinny frost boys. But it still might help. Just looking at Jack’s face, now, he’s itching to grab his sketchbook.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Should I…take my shirt off?” Jack asks, pointedly not looking at Bunny. He sits on a small hillock of grass beside a tree, cross-legged, stiff, and awkward.  
  
“Since this is the Warren, it’d probably like you better without any clothes at all,” Bunny says, checking his pencils more carefully than necessary. “But if you’re not going to relax in that case, then that wouldn’t be good. I mean—you know I’m not drawing _you_ , I’m just going to draw designs while you’re there."  
  
“Right,” Jack says. Bunny hears a rustling of cloth, and when he looks up he sees that Jack is shirtless, though he’s left his pants on. He feels a twinge—could it be disappointment? No, that makes no sense, he doesn’t want to see Jack naked, that would be absurd—it’s no doubt just the Warren itself being disappointed that he hasn’t gone au naturale. Strange place. Choosing the oddest times to go out of sync with him.  
  
“You don’t have to pose, really,” Bunny says. “Just get comfortable.”  
  
Jack makes his best attempt, and Bunny flips to a blank page in his sketchbook. He picks up a pencil and pauses to look Jack over before he begins.  
  
Well, Jack’s a skinny frost boy, there’s no doubt about that, but it suits him. And the longer Bunny looks, the more he sees that Jack isn’t quite as blank as he assumed. He’s pale, but he’s not like an egg or anything. There are all the subtle variations in shading that can be expected of skin on him, though they tend to go from warm white to a soft, cool pink, that mostly remains very light. It’s darker only at his nipples and lips, and the latter, without the blue field of his shirt as a distraction, stand out far more than Bunny expected. His hair is a cooler white than his skin, with a silver shine to it, and the shadows in it are cold, too. That’s the strangest thing about his whole appearance, actually. All the shadows he casts are winter shadows, cool and blue, whether they appear on his stomach where his arm drapes across it, or if they’re on the grass of the Warren, making it look utterly alien.  
  
Even his eyes are not so strange as that, though they’re made of all the bright blues of the best winter skies. All the Guardians have stunning eyes; it seems to come with being chosen.  
  
But then again, maybe Jack’s eyes are more stunning than most. Maybe it’s because he’s new. Maybe Bunny ought to record this, because who else will? Maybe…maybe he will draw Jack, just quickly, before he gets to the other designs he’s relieved to feel crowding the back of his mind.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Everything going well?” North asks. After Jack’s initiation, he and Bunny have been trying to meet more often, to see if they can become better friends and allies, especially since they’re the two Guardians who can most easily pause their work to attend to other things.  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you earlier, but I had been having some trouble getting ready for Easter. Just not feeling inspired. And then, it was the strangest thing, Jack came by, and—”  
  
“Ah! If I had known you were feeling a slump, I would have suggested he visit earlier!” North smiles. “He is getting so many new believers that he is just overflowing with magic. The yetis are almost starting to not like when he visits because I have too many new ideas after!”  
  
Bunny stares at him, glad for once of his habit of interrupting. So it wasn’t Jack himself that had been so compelling? That didn’t seem right, and yet, “Oh. Yeah. That explains everything,” he says. And there’s no reason to hope it doesn’t. Though…maybe it would be worth it to find out for sure.


End file.
